Our Family
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Kisah keluarga Kim. BTS... Ah, entahlah gua bingung... :v
BTS Family fanfiction

Jin = 32 tahun

Namjoon = 31 tahun

Yoongi = 9 tahun

Hoseok = 8 tahun

Jimin = 7 tahun

Taehyung = 7 tahun

Jungkook = 5 tahun

SEKIAN...

"Chagi, aku berangkat."

Kim Namjoon, putra pewaris Monster Corp itu memeluk tubuh sang Istri yang kini tengah memasakkan sarapan untuk ke lima putranya. "Eh, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Jin dengan nada keibuannya.

Namjoon terdengar menghela nafas, "Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi ada meeting mendadak ternyata." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Jin.

"Oh, aku akan mengirim bekal jika kau sudah selesai meeting. Terlalu sering makan diluar tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu pak tua." Jin berkata dengan nada mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

"Beruntung sekali aku punya istri sepertimu." Namjoon justru memujinya. Ah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah jika yang mengejek itu adalah Istrinya.

Dia mencium leher putih milik Jin dengan mesra hingga akhirnya mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dilengannya. Tidak sakit sebenarnya sih, tapi Namjoon malah mendramatisir. "Ah, kenapa memukulku. Ini sangat sakit ah..."

Jin hanya mencembik mendengarnya, "Ya ampun... benar-benar." Ia berdecak, suaminya terkadang sedikit kekanakan.

"Eomma... Appa..."

Suara panggilan dari salah satu malaikat manis mereka itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Si kembar yang lebih tua sudah bangun ternyata. "Chim sudah bangun ya... Mana Taehyungie?" Tanya Jin melepas pelukan Namjoon, takut jika putranya bertanya macam-macam. Ia refleks bertanya tentang Taehyung, karena dia adalah kembaran Jimin meski mereka tak sekamar.

"Masih tidur di kamar nya Eomma..." Jimin terlihat cuek-cuek saja sih sebenarnya. Toh, hal seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Biasanya ia melihat apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya di Drama yang sering ia tonton bersama sang Eomma. Ia berpikir jika dua orang melakukan kegiatan seperti itu berarti mereka saling mencintai. Sungguh sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti.

"Bisa kau bangunkan mereka?"

"Eommaa..." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar permintaan Jin, "Mereka tidur seperti orang mati. Bagaimana bisa aku membangunkan mereka." Jimin berkata dengan jujur loh, karena faktanya saudaranya yang lain itu semuanya pelor. Nempel molor. Jika sudah tidur, akan susah dibangunkan.

Jin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin yang menurutnya terdengar lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya, "Baiklah-baiklah, nanti Eomma yang membangunkan mereka, tapi Chim bantu Eomma meletakkan sarapan di meja makan oke?"

"Oke Eomma." Mereka ber-tos ria dan melakukan tugas masing-masing. Namjoon yang masih berdiri disana akhirnya bersuara, "Aku pergi dulu. Dah Chagi! Dah Chim-chim."

"Dah Appa!" Jimin menyahut sembari tangannya penuh membawa dua piring berisi makanan.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jin tampak kerepotan membangunkan si Hyung tertua disini. "Yoongi... Ayo bangun." Ia duduk disebelah ranjang si manis bersuara berat yang tidak lain tidak bukan dan tidak salah adalah Kim Yoongi. Merupakan Hyung tertua, anak yang penurut tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan tidur akan seperti ini, sangat menyayangi adiknya. Seorang murid yang cerdas pula, tapi memiliki mulut yang tajam.

"Sebentar Eomma..." suaranya terdengar agak ngelantur, mungkin karena saking terbuainya di alam mimpi. Ia menarik sebuah guling yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan kembali tidur.

Jin menghembuskan nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk beralih membangunkan Hoseok. Ya... Kim Hoseok. Hyung tertua kedua, paling cerewet dan Hiperaktif. Si Jenius dance dan merupakan Hyung yang sangat cengeng. Diantara saudaranya, Hoseok lebih dekat dengan si kembar terutama Jimin.

"Hoshiki... sudah bangun?" Kepala Jin menyembul dari balik pintu, diatas ranjang berseprai hijau itu terlihat Hoseok sudah bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang sebelum menguap lebar. "Hoaaamm... Eomma..."

"Cepat pergi ke meja makan. Disana sudah ada Chim-chim, kasihan dia menunggu sendirian." Mendengar penuturan Jin, sontak Hoseok langsung membuka matanya. "Chim sudah bangun? Kenapa Chim sendirian? Bukankah ada Appa?"

"Eoh, Chim sudah bangun dari tadi. Appa bilang dia tidak bisa ikut sarapan untuk hari ini. Cepat sana..."

"Ne, Eomma..."

Setelah memastikan Hoseok sudah pergi ke meja makan dengan selamat. Ya... kalian taulah, Hoseok yang sangat Hiperaktif akan berlari-larian ke meja makan. Dan Jin tidak mau jika putranya yang satu itu terjatuh dari tangga, karena dia pasti akan menangis kencang. Jin pun meneruskan ke kamar berikutnya, kamar si Kembar yang lebih muda Kim Taehyung. Seorang anak yang sangat berkharisma, sedikit aneh, pintar, tidak kalah Hiperaktif dari Hoseok, dan dia dekat dengan Hoseok serta Jungkook. Mereka adalah biang berisik rumah ini. Sebagai tambahan Taehyung itu suka sekali menggoda Jimin.

"Tae... Tae..." suara lembut Jin membuat Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya yang bisa melahap sepotong kue besar itu bergumam ambigu, Jin kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Terkadang ia meruntuki kebiasaan tidur putranya -minus Jimin tentu saja- yang menurun dari Appanya. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari harus membangunkan 4 mayat tidur tampan yang sangat amat sulit.

"Taehyungie, Eomma me-"

 **Brakk!**

"Eomma! Chim-chim tidak ada dimeja makan!" Hoseok dengan heboh membuka dengan keras pintu kamar Taehyung yang tadi tidak sengaja tertutup.

Dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat sang empu pemilik kamar terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Yaa! Ada apa ini?" Ia berseru keras saking terkejutnya.

"Apa benar Hoshiki?" Tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Iya Eomma! Jadi Chim-chim kemana? Jika terjadi sesuatu gimana!" Hoseok menampakkan raut khawatir.

"Chim-chim diculik mungkin." Taehyung dengan santai mengatakan itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mengatakannya. Mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca dan...

"HUAAA! Hiks... E-Eomma... Hiks.. Jiminku diculik Hiks... Huee... Bagaimana ini? Hueeee~~~"

Tangisan Hoseok membuat Jin kelabakan dibuatnya, ia menatap Taehyung dan berujar menasehati, "Taehyungie... Tidak baik bicara seperti itu. Jika Chim benar-benar hilang bagaimana?"

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, "Hueeee... Eommaaa... Benar. Hiks... Hiks... Eomma... Chim.." Taehyung dan Hoseok saling memeluk. Dan menangis bersama-sama.

"HUEEEE..."

Astaga... Dasar anak-anak.

Jin mengurut keningnya frustasi, kenapa malah dua-duanya yang menangis. Ya ampun, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jin berpikir sebentar.

Sebentar...

2 Menit berlalu, tangisan mereka semakin kencang.

Ah, Ia tahu!

 **BRAKK!**

"BERISIK! BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH!"

Itu bukan suaranya, itu suara si Hyung tertua. Kim Yoongi, dengan wajah datar, mata tajam dan rambut acak-acakan masuk dengan membanting pintu kamar Taehyung setelah itu membentak dengan kasar.

Sudah kubilang jika mulutnya tajam.

Taehyung dan Hoseok berhenti menangis, mereka melepas pelukan. 'Ah, sepertinya kami telah membangunkan monster dari gua-nya.' Batin mereka bergidik lalu saling senggol menyalahkan. Jin menghela nafas lega melihat mereka yang patuh pada si pucat Yoongi.

"Yoongi, bisa bantu Eomma mencari Chim-chim?" Jin berjalan keluar kamar Taehyung diikuti ketiga putranya. "Aku ingin bantu juga!" Taehyung dan Hoseok berteriak hampir bersamaan.

Yoongi menatap mereka tajam, "Berisik." desisnya dengan sadis hingga membuat keduanya bersembunyi dibalik Jin. Lalu Si Hyung tertua menatap sang Eomma kebingungan. "Eomma untuk apa mencari Jiminie?"

"Hoseok bilang Jimin tidak ada dimeja makan. Padahal tadi Eomma meninggalkannya disana loh." Jin sendiri juga bingung.

"Tapi tadi aku berpapasan dengan Jimin kok. Dia bilang mau mandi dulu." Yoongi berkata agak acuh, moodnya buruk karena teriakan Hoseok dan Taehyung tadi.

"Eh, benarkah? Eomma akan mengeceknya, Kalian tunggu dimeja makan saja." Perintah Jin yang mendapat anggukan dari Yoongi dan gelengan dari Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Yoongi langsung melipir pergi ke meja makan tentu saja untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Dan meninggalkan sang Eomma dan Adik-adiknya yang kini menuju kamar Jimin.

Kamar Jimin tidak jauh, hanya disamping kamar Taehyung. Jin membuka pintu dengan hiasan bunga-bunga itu, sedangkan kedua makhluk kecil disampingnya menahan tawa. "Jiminie..."

Panggil Jin mendahulukan dirinya memasuki kamar bernuansa merah muda itu, dan Hoseok Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa mereka dengan keras. Jadi ini alasan Jimin tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Apakah Jimin menyukai warna Pink?

Aah, Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidaaak! Jimin itu menyukai warna biru. Tapi karena dulu Jin menginginkan anak perempuan tapi tidak kesampaian, akhirnya kamar Jimin menjadi korban. Kamarnya didekorasi atas keinginan Jin yang sangat amat mencintai warna Pink. Jimin sendiri tidak keberatan, karena sejujurnya ia anak yang penurut.

"Jimin..."

Sahutannya yang kedua tidak mendapat tanggapan. Jin mulai menggigiti kukunya, "Jiminie..."

 ** _Kruyuukk~_**

Jin menoleh ke arah kedua putranya yang kini saling pandang dengan wajah takjub. Sepertinya suara kelaparan itu berasal dari perut keduanya. Ah, ia tidak pernah membuat putranya kelaparan sebelumnya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Iya Hyung. Kereeeenn..."

"Sepertinya ayam yang kemarin kita makan masih hidup."

"Jadi ini ayam yang kemarin kita makan?"

"Hu'um... Aku ingin menamainya Ayam."

"Dasar tidak kreatif, seperti Aku dong Jago."

"Kalau Jago cepat beritahu nama ayammu padaku."

"Jago."

"Iya-iya aku tahu kau jago. Nama ayammu siapa?"

"Jago, Hyung."

"Iya, namanya siapa?"

"NAMANYA JAGO HYUNG..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"Oh..." Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, dan menyadari jika Eomma Jin telah meninggalkan mereka masuk ke kamar Jimin. "Eomma... Tunggu aku.." Hoseok mengikuti sang Eomma sambil sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan senandung yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, "Touch my Body..."

Taehyung menggeleng sok dewasa. "Ck.. ck.. ck..."

Ia berjalan dibelakang Hoseok dan akhirnya mengikuti gerakan sang Hyung. Jin yang fokus mencari Jimin tidak memperdulikan keduanya.

Ia membuka seprai.

"Jimin!"

Ia menggeleng, membuka lemari.

"Jimin!"

Nihil.

Kamar mandi.

Tidak ada.

Ia mengacak rambutnya, Yoongi bilang Jimin pergi mandi. Tapi disini tidak ada makhluk imut itu, tidak mungkin kan Jimin mandi secepat itu? Sebagai tambahan, Jimin adalah orang yang mandinya paling lama dalam keluarga ini.

Ia duduk diranjang, disampingnya ada Hoseok yang tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah sedang berdo'a. Berharap Jimin tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Sedangkan Kembaran Jimin tampak kelaparan diatas ranjang.

"Hoshiki, bawa Tae-tae ke ruang makan." Suruh Jin yang mendapat tatapan aneh Hoseok.

"Apa kita akan memakannya?"

"Tidak Hoseokie... Katakan pada Yoongi Hyung untuk sarapan lebih dulu." Hoseok mengangguk, dengan penuh semangat menabok bokong Taehyung yang tepar diranjang Jimin.

"Bangun sarapan.."

"Makaaaannn... "

Taehyung seketika bangun dan langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Whoaa! Chim!"

Taehyung dikejutkan dengan sosok Jimin yang berada didepannya sambil menggendong Jungkook seperti koala. Ia sepertinya habis mandi, terbukti dari rambutnya yang agak basah belum kering sempurna. "Tae?"

Secepat kilat Jin turut keluar dari kamar bernuansa Pink itu. "Chim-Chim! Kau kemana saja? Eomma khawatir asal kau tahu?"

Jimin sekali lagi tampak biasa saja, "Tadi Jimin habis menata sarapan, Jimin pergi mandi Eomma. Tapi, keran di kamar mandi Jimin rusak. Jadi Jimin pergi saja ke kamar Jungkook untuk mandi, sekalian Ugh," ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang agak melorot digendongannya, "Membangunkan Kookie."

Jin tampak lega sangat amat lega, Jiminnya tidak hilang. Benar juga, mereka lupa tidak mengecek Kamar Si bungsu Jungkook. Kamar Jungkook berada di rumah belakang, tepat disamping kamar Jin dan Namjoon. Mereka memutuskan untuk menempatkan kamar si bungsu disamping kamar mereka. Takut jika si Jungkook kenapa-kenapa, apalagi ia masih kecil.

Sebenarnya Jin agak menolak, ia berpikir. Bagaimana jika kepolosan Jungkook hilang? Bagaimana Jika ia mendengar suara-suara nista pergulatan Eomma dan Appa-nya diranjang?

Ah lupakan itu semua.

"Nah, ayo kita makaan."

 **TBC**

 **Agak ragu buat publish... kkkk~ Alien ini membuat cerita apa sebenarnya...**

 **xD**


End file.
